1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to automotive tools and, more particularly, to an implement which allows a user to reach into an automotive engine compartment for the purpose of cleaning and/or highlighting the ignition timing marks of the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to keep an automotive vehicle running smoothly and efficiently, it is essential that the engine's ignition timing be properly checked and adjusted at regular intervals. Ignition timing is ordinarily measured by aiming a stroboscopic timing light at timing marks provided on the crankshaft pulley or on the flywheel cover hole. A problem that automobile mechanics often encounter, however, is that because of the grease and grime which naturally accumulates over time on any automobile engine, the timing marks are covered over with dirt and thus extremely difficult, if not impossible, to see. Therefore, it becomes necessary to periodically reach into the engine compartment to clean off the timing marks with a rag, and in some instances to highlight the marks with white chalk or paint.
To the best of the inventor's knowledge, no prior art implements have even been devised which would enable a mechanic to easily reach into an automotive engine compartment for the purpose of cleaning or highlighting the ignition timing marks. Typically, the mechanic simply holds the cleaning rag or highlighting implement in his hand and reaches in toward the appropriate timing mark location with his arm. This is often very difficult and in some instance virtually impossible, since the flywheel or crankshaft pulley is always located at a difficult to reach location such as at the rear or front of the engine underneath various engine components, emissions control devices and the like. In addition, the mechanic risks burning his hand, since the engine components may be very hot. Furthermore, his hand and arm tend to get covered with grease from brushing against other dirty engine parts.
The most closely related prior art of which the inventor is aware is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,050 to Mygas and U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,280 to Trachsler. Both of these patents relate to articulated holders for paint brushes, which enable the user to paint in a variety of hard-to-reach locations, and to adjust the angle of the paint brush with respect to the holder. In both cases, however, the brush holder is only pivotable at one location. Therefore, the number of configurations into which the holder can be bent is relatively limited, making the device incapable of reaching around certain obstructions such as might be found in the vicinity of the timing marks of an automotive engine. Furthermore, in both cases, the end pieces of the holders are formed as clamps specifically designed for holding paint brush handles, and would thus be unsuitable for holding cleaning rags or bits of chalk.
Therefore, a need exists for a new automotive tool which facilitates cleaning and highlighting of ignition timing marks, and which overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.